The Tale of 5 Seasons
by HelloTomorrow72
Summary: The amazing prequel to the amazing books of Harry Potter written by J.K. Rowling. ENJOY!
1. A Space To Be Filled

CHAPTER ONE

A SPACE TO BE FILLED

_**990 A.D.**_

Lonely and desolated. Two things only only one person could think of at this moment. Godric Gryffindor, a middle-aged defence senior, laid, slowly waiting for the day that he wouldn't be able to do anything but the actions of which he was consuming right now.

Staring at the sky for years upon years might sound quite boring, however, to Godric, it was completely normal and the whole of his day-to-day routine. That was, until this one day.

For the first time ever, the man towered to his feet, and clambered out of his front door, gasping in air every time that the effort was needed for moving each leg infront of each other. Looking up, hills rolled infront of each other, engulfed in torrential rain, which was falling from the one cloud that was surrounded by a whole load of blueness in the summer sun. Walking even further on, to when he was in completely new territory, at just 20 feet away from his tiny, run down shack of a bungalow he called home, discovering the wonders of the outside world with every step.

After about two minutes of endless walking, Godric came upon something which he had never come across before in his life. The sparkling trickle of rushing water flooded over, separating land and also separating a poor and tired Godric Gryffindor from some planks of wood across the lake to what looked like a seat.

With that, Godric almost gave up, however thought to himself immediately that he had got so far, that he might as well continue forward and find a seat which was highly needed right now.

So, after another whole minute of walking, which lasted an eternity to Godric, he heard something which was completely new to him. Speaking. The one thing that he hadn't heard since he was a young lad in about 960 AD when his teacher was the only voice to be heard.

Walking towards the noises of speakers, Godric came across three people staring at a plot of land on the top of what seemed a rather large hill, at only 20 yards up. So, with excitement, Godric started to climb the shallow slope around the hill.

Reaching the top, one of the men turned, immediately spotting Godric.

"Hello, who do we have here?" the man asked Godric.

"Um... my name is Godric Gryffindor." Godric replied.

"Join us, we don't bite." another man said.

"This is my friends Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, and I am Salazar Slytherin." the first man shared, "and this space here, we were wondering if we could put something here, would you like to help?"

"Alright then."

With that, Godric joined Salazar, Rowena and Helga, turned around, and started talking about plans amongst themselves.


	2. The Vanishing Floor in the Plan

CHAPTER TWO

THE VANISHING FLOOR IN THE PLAN

_**990AD**_

With that, the four regular people set off arranging plans. Quarrelling was quite an understatement.

Days upon days were spent just doing the same thing all over again. Arguements filled the whole atmosphere around the hills and beyond. In fact, the only sound that could be heard for miles on end was the voices of the four people that were on top of the semi-high hill and were arguing for what seemed like the 5th month running, however it was only the 8th day that they had been going for ideas on how the space was able to be used wisely.

Eventually, after about 9 and a half days of constant meeting up and arguing, almost all day and night, the idea was brought to the table, and was settled on, of having some sort of educational building being built on this spare plot of land. However, the final details of the building were still to be decided on. So with that, the next day, a bucket load of paper was brought, and plans were finally put in place.

"We need this design to be something which will go down in history and be one of the largest schools ever created." Godric piped up with at the beginning of their discussion. "It has to be extraordinary but unique at the same time."

Everyone thought that this was an excellent idea and an excellent opportunity to create history which will be written all about in every book ever published. Ideas were springing out of everyone's minds left, right and centre. While trying to incorporate every idea that was set before him, Salazar was trying his hardest to think of his own ideas and include them as well somehow, however, this was proving difficult.

After yet another age of not-quite quarrelling, a whole plan of every room of all 15 or so floors was made and everone was chuffed with their designs, so they decided that it was probably about the right time that the building was actually created and made as the sooner the floors were put in place, the sooner it will be able to be used and go down in history.

_**991AD**_

After just under a year, frames and the start of brickwork was finally put in place, and it was the first day that the four architects and designers were able to see the progress of what they hoped would be a great building.

Night time eventually came around and the four people were left all alone with a half finished floor of the building. Then, something caught the attention of Godric. A bright, dazzling light quickly flashed in the distance above the building and smoke filled the air all around the designers and the blindness almost killed them, and, as quick as it came, the smoke fled the area, running as if something had scared it.

Then, gasps were heard all over the party, as they were scrambling up from the ground, trying desperately to get to the half finished floor, which, somehow, had turned invisible, and all under the watch of four perfectly keen sighted people who were not in complete shock, wandering how all of this had happened.

Salazar was the first to react when something was gleaming from the incredible space which yet again was left. Walking extremely slowly, as if something else was going to happen just as quickly, Salazar finally reached the well like item stuck in the middle of an extremely low hill now.

With the other three following, Salazar had eventually reached the tiny tower, almost blinded by the light that shone from far below in the depths of the chamber. A scripure was written in Latin, however hardly readable, but, to the trained eye, was easily deciphered, as it took Helga less that a minute to tranlate the text written across the side of the well.

"Enter at your own risk! What lies here is secret! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we ignore it, and build around it, we will keep on trying, the floor cannot move again, it will go into the actual chamber itself." Salazar mentioned before anyone else could even start to say something.


End file.
